The Party
by Honey Mud
Summary: Set in a 'Victorian Era' style, this story is about two young servants who are sent to a rich noble's party, by their sick Lord.


The Party

Henry and Joseph were heading to a party of exotic food and wine. They were representing their employer, 'Lord Dagwin' who was recently struck ill and couldn't attend. At the age of nine Henry and Joseph were taken in by Lord Dagwin, when he discovered them stealing his bed sheets. He saw they were orphans of the recent plague outbreak, and were given a good home in exchange for their services. Lord Dagwin is held in high regard amongst the others in the aristocracy, due to his successful business past and had been invited to a birthday, that of the young and beautiful Clara Harvis.

They reached the high arched gates laced with fearsome black coated spikes, which acted as a guard against pigeons and trespassers alike. There was a small round table placed left of the entrance, with a large guard sitting behind it. He had on a dressy hat with a red feather pushed through it; he looked like he had been forced to wear it. Henry walked over with a smile and placed down the invitation, the guard didn't bother to look up.  
"You're no nobles." The guard muttered, he was still looking down.  
"We are representing Lord Dagwin sir, if yo—  
"The both of you?" He looked up, but only slightly.  
Henry hesitated before replying. "Yes, he has mentioned it on the bottom of the invitation, sir."  
"Well then, I better read it." The guard stood up, pulled out a short blade and sliced the top of the invitation. He checked the whole invitation in about two seconds before he dropped it down.  
"If you cause any trouble, you boys will be sleeping in my office for the rest of the evening. Understand?" He stared Henry directly in the eyes.  
"Of course, sir. We do-"  
"Good." He turned around and opened the gate, as it swung open the two boys saw a garden so grand they thought it was ripped straight out of a fairy tale. They walked in, being so careful not to move any stones along the way.

Joseph was still in wonder as they walked through the gardens. Some of these plants were so foreign to him. Some had thick green stems which grew higher than the gate; some had stripy petals, veiled with fine golden ooze, on which small glowing bugs would quietly nibble on. Joseph felt he could explore this garden for an eternity. Henry on the other hand was more intent of getting into the party, to see Clara Harvis. Henry had heard rumours about her, about her figure. He had dreamt of meeting this girl, they were around the same age after all. After walking for minutes they saw the main entrance; two very large wooden doors which were fixed underneath a crisp white balcony.

The guard at the door was incredibly thin, tall, had dark skin, a pencil thin moustache and not to their surprise he had an accent.  
"Good evening! You boys go ahead and watch yourselves tonight, you hear me!" Every sentence ended with him raising his voice.  
"Yes, of course sir." Said Henry, looking all around the door so eagerly. With that, the guard opened up one of the doors and a glow of light shooed the darkness away from outside. They were in...

Both inside, they were washed over with the smell of sweets, alcohol and expensive perfumes. The relaxing tone of classical music being played through a large phonograph echoed through the pristine white hall way. Every few meters, right above were large golden chandeliers it with at least a hundred candles. Guests were everywhere. The chubby ones were surrounding the food table, muttering to each other with food still in their mouths. The more delicate nobles were all perched around a large stone fire place, chatting with their noses up turned; one of them giving out an obnoxious giggle. Then scattered up and down the hallway were the various drunks, who would randomly blurt out laughing; some even falling into the head busts of the Harvis' family.

Joseph headed over to the food table, pushing through just to grab what appeared to be some sort of sandwich. Henry didn't move from where he first entered; just leaning around to the left and right looking for Clara Harvis. Joseph returned with a handful of random foods.  
"Here, taste this. Some old man over there told me this is a delicacy in Russia or something." Joseph shoved it into Henry's hands. Henry didn't even look at, just threw it in his mouth and swallowed it.  
Joseph waited with a blank face.  
"Well, how is it?" motioned Joseph.  
"Disgusting." Henry didn't even look or move his face. Joseph scoffed down the rest of his food and for about 10 minutes the both of them stood there, merely observing the odd situation they'd put themselves into.

Eventually they noticed the other guests migrating into the room at the end of the hallway. They walked with a small group of people, from the conversations they were hearing, were bankers. Henry tapped a small, weak looking man on the shoulder asking him where they were going; his reply was about as strong as his stature; "Over there." They were now all together in the end room, which was big enough for everyone to have at least half a meter between them. There was loud chatter amongst the guests, they were excited and even the drunks kept still. Suddenly there was a loud tapping of a glass. A guard was standing there, straight as an arrow, looking above the guests. "I hope you are all enjoying the party, I know that some of you definitely are..." he looked over at a few drunk women, causing some laughter from the guests."On behalf of the Harvis family, I'd like to thank you all for coming, and to please continue enjoying the party until eleven,sharp...I now have the honour of addressing the birthday girl; Clara Harvis, ladies and gentlemen." There was a lengthy clap as Clara Harvis walked out onto the floor; unfortunately she disappeared amongst the sea of guests.

Henry kept a lookout, he was almost jumping with excitement. He kept hitting Joseph's arm and telling him that he'd finally meet her. Henry moved over to a wall and tried to get a better view, he could just see her...just. Henry had been told by servants that used to work in the Harvis mansion about Clara. They mentioned that she had a figure like no other noble girl in the city; saying her bust greatly out proportioned her skinny figure, her skin had no blemishes whatsoever and her eyes blue as the sea.

Henry and Joseph decided to hang back and let the guests move out the way one by one. Henry began to count the guests walking out back to the food table, one by one. Joseph was slumped up against the wall, giving a slight smile to people that looked his way. Joseph caught the attention of Henry, "Let's go Henry, I'm getting hungry again. It's been about fifteen minutes!". Henry let out a sigh and nodded. They both walked at a brisk pace towards the food table; which had now been filled with larger, more filling foods. Each bit of food was being replaced every few minutes, the waiters would return with more and more food. Henry wondered how people could eat so much.

Henry kept moving out the way for people, he kept saying "Oh, sorry. Excuse me, I'm sorry" every few minutes. Henry had enough. He pushed through a group of chubby nobles who wouldn't hear him say "Excuse me". An elderly woman snapped at Henry, calling him a little brat; this attracted the attention of a guard.  
"What's going on here?" The guard looked very relaxed.  
"This ill-mannered brat just knocked me and my poor husband here. I believe you should throw him out!" she snarled. She had horrible purple long gloves on, which only made her wrinkly skin stand out more. The guard looked down upon Henry and smiled.  
"Boy, you shouldn't be causing such a fuss amongst these people. They're delicate you see." The guard winked at Henry. Henry quickly spoke, "I apologize madam and sir, I was only trying to move from the food table...I assure you I meant no harm". Henry had never lied to a noble before, but it felt good. The guard grabbed Henry lightly and pushed him away, "Leave boy, before these nobles get me fired from my job. Go on then..."

Now on his own in the hallway, moving out of the way for drunks, Henry caught a glimpse of someone walking towards him. He looked over only to see what he had been waiting for; Clara Harvis. She had a white corset type dress on. It was short at the front and long at the back, her stomach had a swirly pattern which appeared to glitter with expensive gems. Henry admired her legs, and then he glanced up and saw the rumours were indeed true. She had a fair amount of cleavage showing and with each step she took, her large breasts would give a light jiggle. Above her chest was a necklace, a thin chain with a thick gem encrusted onto a silver base. Finally Henry saw her face; she was incredibly beautiful. She had long red thick hair, and her blue eyes seemed to draw you in. Henry melted as she walked over to him.

"Good evening, it was nice of you to attend" she said with a seductive smile.  
"Oh,uh, of course madam" Henry was trying to keep his cool for as long as he could. Her skin was so pale; it made her red hair and lips seem so vibrant. She laughed and Henry relaxed.  
"Call me Clara...Clara Harvis, won't you?" she smiled, and looked into his eyes.  
"Anything, Clara." Henry saw her hand was raised up, in an instant he kissed it.  
"Do you have a name?" She giggled a bit.  
"Oh, yes, my name is Henry." His voice became slightly higher as she focused on him.  
"Oh!You're representing Lord Dagwin, aren't you? I was informed that his servants would be attending instead, is he okay?"  
"Yes, struck ill suddenly. I'm sure he'll ma-" Henry's voice cracked for the first time in 3 years. Clara laughed, but muffled it with her hand. She had been smiling the whole time she was with Henry, she'd never stopped.  
"How old are you might I ask?" Clara asked.  
"Eighteen. How about you?" Henry realised what he had just said and quickly interjected, " You're nineteen! Happy Birthday!".  
"Haha, why thank you...Henry" She touched his hand a little and then was cut off by a very fat woman, who said she had to make a birthday toast. Henry nodded as she walked off; and as she did, couldn't help but watch her.


End file.
